Mushira Aburame
Appearance Gallery/Features mushira young.jpg|Caught in her own Darkness. mushira.jpg|Mushira's insanity. mushira aburame.jpg|Mushira Aburame mushira of the blood.jpg|The Blood Queen. insane mushira.jpg|Her vow. Personality History The Six-Tails Thief Abilities Modified Physiology Most of Mushira's powers come from the experimentation's she was submitted to by the "Project: O.M.E.G.A". As the only "OMEGA-Inhuman" she has all the powers of "Kiba-men", "Orion-men" and "Alpha-men". *'Super-Regenerative Healing Factor': She possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of Shinzui Uchiha's that allows her to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. Her healing factor is significantly more powerful than Shinzui as she can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Takumi liquidated everything from her waist up. Her head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place. Even though being beheaded, she can still move his body normally. It was discovered that she has the ability to "re-collect" her body parts after said parts have been dismembered or removed from the body. This ability makes being dismembered and vaporization impossible, as the body will simply pull itself back together. She can regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance': Mushira's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated. In her early career as an experiment, however, she was affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she was exposed to a large enough dosage. However, with time the resistance has increased to such point where the dosage had to be increased 4 times to tranquilize her. **'Disease Immunity': The unique regenerative qualities of Mushira's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering her immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. **'Immortality': Mushira's healing factor provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. Due to this healing factor, she instantly came back to life even after remaining dead for years. **'Radiation Immunity': She is completely immune to radiation and its effects. **'Telepathic Immunity': The healing factor causes her brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering her immune to psychics. *'Enhanced Agility': Mushira's agility is far beyond that of even best human athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Enhanced Strength': As, Blood Queen, she is proportionally stronger than her original Mushira form. This means that any extra strength gained as Mushira through intense physical training was be amplified, making Blood Queen form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, she is many times stronger than average Project: ALPHA subjects. After undergoing the original experiment, Mushira's strength was increased to superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 3 tons. Over the years and due to further experiments, Mushira's strength has increased substantially and is enough for him to lift 7.5 tons. She can further augment her strength by absorbing kinetic energy. *'Enhanced Stamina': Mushira's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. She can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. She can further augment her stamina by absorbing kinetic energy. *'Enhanced Speed': She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Her speed is many times greater than it was before her death. *'Enhanced Durability': The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Mushira reaction time is about 10 times superior than they were when she died. *'Quill Generation and Projection':She can cause her entire body to be covered in sharp porcupine-like quills that can be expelled at high velocities. She can produce spikes from her body at will and can fire them with great precision. Not only can she utilize his piercing barbs as deadly ranged weapons, she can also employ them as close ranged weapons to rend opponents up close. Her quills have the capacity to kill people which makes her dangerous. *'Energy Control': She was given the ability to tap and manipulate various forms of energy. She can project radiation along the electromagnetic spectrum and even some exotic variants such as optic blasts. **'Kinetic Absorption': Mushira's primary power was the ability to absorb the energy caused by a kinetic impact. While this power did have limits, she could survive a 10 story fall, discharge powerful concussive blasts of energy, and be struck with superhuman force without suffering major injuries. All of these were tested before she was given her enhanced durability. Combined with her durability this can be proved about 3 times more versatile. **'Ambient Energy Conversion': Mushira absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of her body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times she is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes her a danger to those around her unless he wears a special containment suit to assist her. Mushira's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all her available energy, it takes Mushira's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless she absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing her energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for her if she continues it over an extended period of time. She can absorb cosmic energies from her environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within her body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in her path. ***'Energy Absorption': Mushira not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from her environment but has show she can willingly absorb, store and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. She showcased this aspect once when he was thrown into a ball of energy, she drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of besting her enemies. She was also thrown in a pocket dimension, where she absorbed trace amounts of energy from what little light contact she had whenever the food hatch would open. She can absorb all forms of energies ranging from solar to . ***'Flight': She can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. At full energy capacity she has an easier time managing her energized propulsion through her powers. ***'Optic Blasts': She possesses the ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, cyan-colored force from her eyes. Mushira's powers are believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by her body into concussive blasts that are released from her eyes. ***'Energy Self-Sustenance': She also appeared capable of breathing in space. Though this ability seemed to be limited, as if he didn't rest or find power other then her own, her reserve will leave her seemingly scarce until she did. ***'Detection': Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances when the power in question was potent. This included others like with energy powers usually at lesser ranges and even machines. This makes her an amazing sensor as she is able to perceive chakra all over the globe, making it seemingly impossible to sneak up on her. *'Scent Suppression': Due to the procedures she underwent at the hands of the Project: O.M.E.G.A, all discernible scent was removed from Mushira's body. *'Thermokinesis': The most notable superhuman ability at her disposal is the power to lower her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. Like any normal human being's, the nerve centers for regulating Mushira's body temperature are found in the part of the brain called the hypothalamus. However, she can mentally override her hypothalamus to allow her body temperature to be lowered by an unknown internal mechanism. This ability converts the latent thermal energies in and around her body into an unknown form of energy that is efficiently dissipated. A related mutation has rendered her body tissues unaffected by sub-zero temperatures. She can consciously, immediately lower her body temperature from its normal 98.6 Fahrenheit to absolute zero (The point where all molecular motion stops.) and lower within the span of a few tenths of a second. Mushira's power to generate cold is so great, she was able to stop a massive explosion. As her body temperature falls, the surrounding moisture in the air that is in contact with her is similarly lowered. Just as condensed moisture forms frost, this moisture forms an icy covering which encompasses her entire body. It also obscures her facial features. When she first began to completely lower her body temperature, this covering took on a more snow-like appearance. But as she learned to increase the severity of her coldness, the covering assumed the consistency of crystalline ice that it has today. This ice constantly cracks with any movement of her body, and immediately reforms. (Hence, there is a cracking sound when she, covered with ice, moves.) Through practice, she has learned to control the intensity of her coldness, and she can selectively lower the temperature of isolated parts of her body. **'Thermal Vision': The ability to see beings due to the heat signature that others give off, because of the absence of heat around her. *'Telekinesis (latent)': Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. This also enables her to fly. **'Telekinetic blast': Working out her telekinesis and focusing it, she is able to produce small but strong blast, in a form of "V". *'Fear-Induced Energy Control': Mushira as the embodiment of Fear, is capable of generating, and manipulating vast amounts of energy. She is capable of all of the immense abilities and powers of fear itself. She is also capable of creating solid energy constructs, such as creating a Shinzui made of nothing but pure fear and negative emotions. Her fear-based energy projection abilities are colored yellow. **'Fear Projection: She has immense fear-casting powers, strong enough to easily scare the likes of Naien. She was able to kill several dozens of ANBU-Black Ops with this power alone. Although it has been unsuccessful those who are capable of understanding and conquering inner fear such as Takumi Uchiha and Hotaru Yanma. **'Possession': She can take possession of someone's body when they feel even the slightest fear. **'Fright Mastery and Aura': She can sense and manipulate the dread, fear, horror and terror, people, animals and other creatures, by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling fear, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. She can generate aura of fear that can amplify and induce terror on beings inside her aura and gain power from the emotions. **'Fear Affinity': She becomes stronger, faster, more durable and her reflexes improve, through fear of others. Her healing becomes absolute and she gains the ability to create forms of fear. **'Manifestation': She can bring the fears of her own and the fears of others to life. The creatures created will gain the life of their own although will remain loyal to her and follow her commands. **'Fear Blast': She can fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them, these blasts have enough strength to shatter a wall, the special ability to these blast is that even with slightest contact, they can induce fear among others. Sometimes this fear alone is enough to give them a heart-attack. *'Malleability': She can stretch her limbs and body to superhuman lengths and sizes. There is no known limit to how far she can stretch her body. **'Redirection and Containment': After her body absorbs the kinetic energy of a ballistic projectile's impact, Mushira can expel the object back along its trajectory by flexing her body like a trampoline if she is adequately braced. She may use her elastic form to contain explosions by enveloping them and allowing their force to expand her. **'Movement': She can move at great speeds by stretching to her destination. **'Size Alteration': She can shrink himself down to a few inches tall or become a titan (as large as a skyscraper). **'Shape-Shifting': She can contort her body into various positions and sizes impossible for ordinary humans, such as being entirely flat so that she can slip under a door or using her fingers to pick conventional locks. She can also use it for disguise by changing the shape of his face and body. In addition, she can alter his bodily mass and physical constitution at will, there is virtually no limit to the sizes and shapes she can contort himself into. ***'Cushion': She may form her elastic form into a trampoline and other cushion-like objects, allowing her to safely catch falling people and objects. **'Ultrasonic Detection': Her body will start to "ripple" when an ultrasonic frequency is triggered. *'Organic Steel Transformation': Her final superhuman ability is the power to convert the tissue of her entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. She is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. (The longest time she has remained in armored form by choice so far has been six days). Once in her armored form she remains so until she consciously wills himself back to normal. If she is rendered unconscious, however, she spontaneously reverts to her normal form. While in the armored state, she possesses the same degree of mobility that she does in her normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, she actually exchanges osmium atoms for her carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Mushira's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Mushira gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. She cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. **'Augmented Strength': : After transforming into her armored state, Mushira possesses vast superhuman strength. Her strength was enough to be officially list her as a 20 tonner. **'Augmented Durability': In her armored form Colossus is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. Her armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. She can survive extremes of temperature from 50 degrees above absolute zero (-410 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit. She can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. She can also survive falls from great heights while in her armored body. The armor's skin is almost completely unbreakable and she is highly resistant to pain. She is extremely resistant to most forms of physical and mental harm. Because he is a high-tier cosmic being, humans couldn't even begin to harm her, bullets bounce off her, rockets, bombs and lasers won't even leave a mark on her, and high-voltage energy emissions can't penetrate through her armor. **'Irresistible Force': Once she begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt her movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed her pace but can't completely halt her. The only known examples of her being stopped involve physical force with mystical involvement, which is Mushira's sole weakness. *'Mind-Control Implant (Formerly): She was formerly given an implant which was surgically placed inside her brain in a protective casing which was covered by her brain and her skull. This allowed Ikioi to control her and bend her according to his will but however, during her fight with the "FANG", Shinzui destroy the device thereby allowing her to think, act and talk on her own. Lightning Release Aburame Clan Techniques She was part of the Aburame clan, and like the other members, she was skilled at using insects in combat. However, her bug techniques were rare even among the Aburame. She controlled the many that covered her body, allowing her to infect anyone with a mere touch. She could produce a small cloud to launch her nano-insects from a distance. The pinnacle of his skill was seen from the Jar of Poison Technique, one of the Aburame's ultimate and most forbidden techniques. With it, he could infect a large radius with his nano-insects, effectively wiping out a large number of enemies. She makes use of her clans' secret techniques while in battle. The first of these techniques that was seen is his Insect Clone Technique, which uses the bugs to create a copy of herself, that is able to reform once struck. She is also capable of using Parasitic Giant Insect Bug Bite and Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique. Taijutsu Other Skills She is an expert in the field of seduction. Mushira has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. She is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. She is a skilled (somewhat reformed) thief skilled in stealth, picking locks, escapology, evading alarms and cracking safes. She is particularly a skilled acrobat capable of many difficult feats. Due to her ninja training, she can blend in with the shadows and remain undetected by most humans. She can Locate different pressure points on a person's body. She can incapacitate, paralyze, severely injure, or kill a person. She is also trained in ballet and modern dance. She also has received additional training in all the aforementioned fields along with assassination after her "Re-birth". Weakness *'''Psychic Feedback: It is unclear what the limitations on her psychic ability are. She may be limited by touching distance or to minds easily affected by persuasion; the last time she tried this trick, it was with Takumi, She was not born with this interesting gift: she mastered it through training and refinement. Their fighters share similar powers, which means each of them -- including Mushira -- are mentally linked to an unnamed beast, the relentless demigod of the organization who has haunted her since she broke rank. *'Mental Instability and Condition': Her healing abilities render her brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes her highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those she knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, she can still feel pain from damages taken. It has been shown that Mushira's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. **'Annoying': Mushira's mental state has also proven to make her a very irritating person to be around with other people. **'Memory Problems': Due to her recent memory deletion and the procedure that restored her, she can no longer remember certain points of her life and the simplest things like how to tie a tie due to the process's side-effects being greater than it was initially predicted. **'Schizophrenia': Plagued by schizophrenic episodes. Quotes () "You know I am not good with words. Or anything else!" () " The Facility created me to be a weapon. Killing was all I knew. I didn't know how to say "no." But if I ever did say no, they had a way to make me kill. A chemical trigger. This is it. A lot of it. " Trivia * Mushira after getting her mind control implants destroyed by Shinzui has become a regular drug abuser and drinker (although she had been seen drinking frequently even before Shinzui destroyed her implants). She is known for her use of crystal meth, crack/coke and codeine. She is known to use IV alcohol and is occasionally seen drinking vodka and Rye whiskey. She has also developed an addiction to massive dosage of Zopiclon which she regularly takes to go to sleep. * She was given her nick-name "Army of Superpowers (超大国の軍, Chōtaikoku no Gun )" by Shinzui Uchiha. Category:EmperorSigma